


The Balcony.

by InfinitexJester



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Oswald's first meeting. Inspired by Surfacage's artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Surfacage).



He's not a man to immediately draw the glance perhaps. He shuns company out there in the dark night, away from the light and laughter of the party. Jack is bored of it too, if he's honest although he laughs along with them, false smiles that make his face ache.

This young man intrigues him. Dark hair and clothing, it's as if he wants to melt away into the evening himself. Jack knows what a frightful contrast he makes as he ventures out to the balcony to join him, his empty glass still held forgotten in his hands. Still, he stands by the man in silence at first waiting for the other to speak.

He doesn't, doesn't even seem to register Jack's presence - something which annoys him at first but then provoke's his curiosity. It has been so long since he has simply been… ignored. How very interesting. Perhaps, yes… perhaps he'll take the time to get to know this one as more than a passing amusement. He speaks softly, loud enough for only the silent man to hear.

"You spurn the other guests so easily. Why are you here if it is not for their company?"

A pause, one so long he thinks the man still chooses to ignore him. Then an imperceptible movement, a slight turning of the head and Jack finds haunting purple eyes staring at him.

"This is my Master's party. I was told it was bad form to retire early."

Oh, well that was a surprise. So, this young man could only be…

"A Baskerville, huh? I would have thought you would be used to such affairs."

A slight shrug of the man's shoulders protests his indifference.

"My Master's affairs, not my own."

Was the man never going to introduce himself? Seeking to encourage him, he smiled.

"My name is Jack Vessalius… I confess I have not seen you before. You must shun society as you shun these balls. I don't blame you, they tire even me. What can I call you, hm?"

Purple eyes blink at him, considering for a second.

"Oswald. You can call me Oswald… Viscount Vessalius."

Jack laughed at that.

"Oh, please… I am not a viscount and not likely to be. Simply the third and more infamous son. So please, just call me Jack."


End file.
